


Courage

by JadeJem



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is a Little Shit, Adrinette, Cute, DJWifi, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, date, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeJem/pseuds/JadeJem
Summary: Adrien promptly turns pink. "W-well... I—we—she... She's great. No—she's better than great..." His expression becomes dreamy. "I still can't believe she agreed to be my girlfriend... but," Adrien scowls, "we've both been so busy lately, we haven't had time to go on real dates. I mean, we hang out with you and Alya all the time together, but that doesn't really count. So, no, we haven't been on a lot of dates," Adrien concludes.Nino's mouth forms the 'o' shape, and he nods in understanding. "Sorry 'bout that, dude." He scratches the back of his neck. "To be honest, I was sticking by your side so you and Marinette didn't run off and leave Alya and I alone. But, man, you two look at each other like you want to jump the other every odd minute."Adrien's cheeks darken further. "Shut up.""You're whipped, bro.""You know what?" Adrien says suddenly, voice much louder than usual. "I think we're supposed to meet the girls for dinner now." He frowns down at the phone clutched in his hand. "If only Marinette would answer her phone.""Clingy," Nino sing-songs. "The first stage to finding out that you're in loooove."





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, loves. Tbh just a crap ton of Adrienette in this supposed "DJWifi" one-shot. XD
> 
> I'm currently working on Camp Miraculous (4), so please have patience. If you haven't checked it out already, I would highly recommend it! It's my most popular piece on Miraculous Amino. 
> 
> Enjoy. ;)

"Dude, I'm freakin' out."

"Relax, Nino! There's no way she's going to say no! You just... have to ask her."

Nino and Adrien peer around the corner. Alya and Marinette sit on a bench, laughing about something. Both Adrien and Nino sigh dreamily.

Nino suddenly shakes his head and jerks himself and Adrien back around the corner. "No way! I'm going to get too nervous and sound like a fool! Remember when I tried to ask Mari out?"

Adrien's eye twitches at the memory.

_I can't believe I tried set my best friend and the love of my life up on a date._

"Oh, I remember," Adrien snaps. He clears his throat at Nino's expression. "S-sorry. I just feel stupid now. I can't believe I tried to set you up with Mari at some point." Her name sounds almost like a sigh.

Nino's expression morphs into a smirk, and he claps Adrien on the back. "No worries, my man. I'm not gonna steal your girlfriend."

They share a laugh before Adrien says, "I hope not. Now go get 'er—but not my her! Your her!" The blonde model shoves his friend out from behind the pillar and pushes the flabbergasted boy all the way up to the girls.

Both girls look up. Adrien meets Marinette's gaze and winks. She raises an eyebrow, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Hello, boys," Mari greets, that deliciously mischievous expression Adrien adores so much adorning her face.

His knees feel like jello under her heavy gaze.

"H-hey," Adrien stammers. He clears his throat before pushing Nino forward a bit more. "Nino has something to ask you, Alya."

Alya quirks an eyebrow in question as her gaze falls on Nino. His expression quickly morphs into one of horror. He looks from Adrien to Marinette, almost as if asking for assistance. Adrien shrugs unhelpfully.

With the clearing of his throat, Nino turns back to Alya who now looks more innocently curious than anything. "I-I was just wondering if... if—um, you, uh w-wanted t-to you know—I... um..." Nino's cheeks turn a steady scarlet, and he reaches back and scratches his neck.

Adrien's nervous gaze flips to Marinette. Her downcast expression falters, and Adrien can practically see the lightbulb flip on in her head.

_That's my lady._

The blue-haired beauty winks at Adrien—whose heart flutters rapidly at the notion—and whispers in Alya's ear. Alya's expression turns from one of confusion and silent question to a mischievous smirk too much like that of her best friend's.

Slightly panicked by his girlfriend's actions, Adrien turns to look at Nino's horrified expression as Alya stands up and sashays towards him. She stops right in front of Nino and leans in towards his face, her smirk still intact. A deep red stains Nino's cheeks as he leans away only slightly. Alya places a single finger on Nino's chest.

"Hey, Nino?" she chimes musically.

Nino makes a muddled noise in the back of his throat.

"Do you want to catch dinner with me later?"

Astonishment and pride course through Adrien as he turns to look at Marinette. She stares at Nino and Alya, starry-eyed. After a moment or so, she makes eye-contact with Adrien. A dazzling smile captivates her face, and Adrien finds himself short of breath as his heart-rate increases to an insane pace.

Marinette giggles.

_I don't know if I hate or love what she does to me._

She blows him a little kiss.

_Nope. I definitely love it._

Nino's long-overdue and stammered reply finally comes. "Y-y-yes! I mean! Yes! I"—Nino clears his throat—"I would love to."

Alya grins and pecks him on the cheek. "Great!" She shares a look with Marinette. "Mind if Mari and Adrien come along?"

Adrien can practically see the steam streaming out of Nino's beet-red ears. His mouth hangs open as he stares at nothing in particular. The 'shook' boy attempts to form words, but fails miserably. Finally, he holds up his hand in a 'thumbs-up' motion.

Adrien fist-pumps. He hasn't gotten to have a lot of 'alone time' with Mari lately, and he's been looking for an excuse to take her on a date because patrols don't exactly count...

He catches Marinette's amused smirk and turns a lovely shade of pink. She winks before addressing both him and Nino. "We'll text you the details later. See you!" And with a final heart-stopping smile, Marinette and Alya make their leave, giggling all the while doing so.

Taking deep breaths to calm his racing pulse, Adrien claps Nino on the back with a reassuring grin. "You did it!"

Nino blinks. "Yeah...," he trails off dreamily, eyelids drooping.

The sound of a car horn rattles Adrien, and he turns to see Nathalie standing outside of the car that picks him up and drops him off every day. Her glasses glisten in the sunlight as she taps her foot impatiently.

"I gotta go... I'll see you later, Nino!" Adrien waves and jogs off to meet a vexed-looking Nathalie.

"We've been here for ten minutes, Adrien," she states matter-of-factly.

Adrien scratches the nape of his neck. "Sorry," he apologizes sheepishly.

Nathalie's usually cold exterior softens to a small smile, and she opens the car door for him.

The model nods in thanks, and they drive back to the vast, empty mansion he calls home.

 

***   *   ***

 

"You did it!" Marinette's pterodactyl screech has Alya wincing. "I knew you could! I'm so happy for you guys! Tonight is going to be so fun!"

Alya pauses in her scrolling and smiles up at her best friend laying on the pink chaise in front of her.

_What would I do without this girl?_

She adjusts her position on the floor, her laptop balanced precariously on Marinette's chaise. The smell of freshly baked cookies wafts daintily through the room and hangs in the air, almost teasing the hungry girl.

"I guess I did," she manages. After a moment or so of silence, Alya goes back to her scrolling. "What kind of food do you think he likes?" The website Alya's been scrolling through is filled to the brim with restaurants in Paris, and every now and then, Alya clicks on one that looks interesting.

"What about that new Italian restaurant?"

The ombré considers for a moment before shaking her head. "What if he doesn't like Italian food?"

Alya barely has time to get her fingers out of the way as Marinette shuts her laptop from behind. The scowl pulling at her usually light and gentle features has an unsteady feeling settling in Alya's stomach. "So? You do. I'm sure he likes it just fine." Marinette pauses before adding thoughtfully, "I bet he'd eat gum off the sidewalk to impress you."

Alya chokes on her spit. "Ew!" she exclaims, wrinkling her nose.

The bluenette begins giggling hysterically. "What?"

Alya smirks as a smart-arse remark crosses her mind. "I bet Adrien's done some pretty weird things to impress you... Sounds like you speak from experience."

It's Marinette's turn to choke mid-laugh. She erupts into a fit of coughs, cheeks pink as she holds one hand over her chest and uses the other to fan her hot face. "N-not!" she wheezes in between coughs.

The ombré snorts and opens her laptop again. "Fine. We'll go try that new Italian restaurant." She looks at Marinette for confirmation.

The blue-haired beauty nods. "Okay."

"Hope the boys don't mind." Alya chuckles. "Does 7:00 work?"

"Hold on," Marinette says, getting off the chaise and padding over towards the trap door. Alya does a 180 to watch her best friend open the door and call down to her parents. "Maman, Papa! Can Alya and I go to dinner with a couple of friends tonight? Her parents are okay with it!"

There's a clammer from down below before a response comes. "That's fine, dear! Don't stay out too late!"

"Merci, Maman!"

"De rien!"

Marinette turns to Alya with a grin. "7:00 it is! Now...," a devious smile stretches Marinette's cherry blossom lips, "let's go raid your closet."

 

***   *   ***

 

After throwing on a light pink turtleneck, sleeveless dress stopping just above Marinette's knees paired with a pair of black stilettos (because Marinette also has a hot date), the two had headed over to Alya's house.

And so, the debate had begun.

"I look gross in orange."

"No you don't! I'll tell you to take whatever you're wearing off if it's gross."

"Can't I just wear black and be done with it?"

"Alya," Marinette pleads, giving her friend the puppy dog eyes. "Please try it on?" She holds up the orange romper hopefully.

After a moment or so of speculation, Alya huffs indignantly and snatches the romper out of Marinette's hand. Marinette claps excitedly as Alya rolls her eyes and heads in to the bathroom.

"You owe me for this," Alya says, pointing at Marinette as the door closes and locks.

Marinette's phone buzzes in her purse, and Tikki shoots out, a tiny nub over her heart. "Dear god! That scared the bajeesus out of me!" Tikki whisper-shrieks.

Not able to contain her laughter, Marinette breaks down into a fit of hysteria. "Hahaha! Oh my god, Tikki! You just—and then—ahahaha!" Marinette cracks up all over again, hysterical tears welling in her eyes. The way she had looked as she had said it! "Ooh!" She makes a grab for her phone, a smile still on her face.

"Marinette? Girl, are you okay?" Alya's voice jolts Marinette out of her stupor, and the bluenette sends a panicked look Tikki's way.

The lock clicks, and the door cracks open.

'Hide!' Marinette mouths to Tikki, opening her small handbag for Tikki to zip back into.

Tikki just manages to pop out of sight as Alya's head pops out from behind the door. "Who were you talking to?"

"No one!" Marinette answers too quickly, striking a not-so casual pose. "Just... thinking out loud."

Alya raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow, not appearing to buy the story. After a moment more of suspicious gazing, her expression morphs into one of embarrassment. She steps out from behind the bathroom door, and Marinette gasps.

"Alya! You look—"

"Stunning? Breathtaking? Swoon-worthy?"

Marinette grins. "And nothing less."

Alya sighs in relief. "Good. I'm glad you made me try it on," she teases, flipping her ombré hair behind her shoulder. "Now, let's do hair and makeup."

The bluenette's smile falls off of her face. "What's wrong with my hair?" She runs a hand through one of the twin-tails defensively, a small frown curving her brows.

"Nothing!" Alya assures quickly. "I love your hair, Marinette! But..." She smirks, striding over to Marinette gracefully. "Don't you want Mr. Model's jaw to hit the floor the moment he even catches wind of you?"

Marinette's whole demeanor snaps to attention at the mention of Adrien, and a small smirk of her own curls her lips.

"Let's do it."

 

***   *   ***

 

"Dude, you can't bring your pet turtle on a double date."

"What do you have against Chili?"

"Nothing. Chili's cool. Bringing him on a date... is less cool."

Nino sighs in resignation and hangs his head. "I'm not good at this stuff, dude."

Adrien sits down next to Nino on his bed. "Hey, it's okay. Alya's into you, and I've got your back." He claps his best friend on the back to prove his point.

The nervous boy runs a hand through his hair and side-eyes Adrien. He suddenly jumps. "Hey, wait! You've been on tons of dates with Mari, yeah?"

Adrien promptly turns pink. "W-well... I—we—she... She's great. No—she's better than great..." His expression becomes dreamy. "I still can't believe she agreed to be my girlfriend... but," Adrien scowls, "we've both been so busy lately, we haven't had time to go on real dates. I mean, we hang out with you and Alya all the time together, but that doesn't really count. So, no, we haven't been on a lot of dates," Adrien concludes.

Nino's mouth forms the 'o' shape, and he nods in understanding. "Sorry 'bout that, dude." He scratches the back of his neck. "To be honest, I was sticking by your side so you and Marinette didn't run off and leave Alya and I alone. But, man, you two look at each other like you want to jump the other every odd minute."

Adrien's cheeks darken further. "Shut up."

"You're whipped, bro."

"You know what?" Adrien says suddenly, voice much louder than usual. "I think we're supposed to meet the girls for dinner now." He frowns down at the phone clutched in his hand. "If only Marinette would answer her phone."

"Clingy," Nino sing-songs. "The first stage to finding out that you're in loooove."

"Time to go," Adrien grounds out, doing his best not show his utter humiliation over the fact that his feelings for Mari far exceed the normal ones.

Nino chuckles. "Just messin' with you, bro."

"Har-har," Adrien says sarcastically.

"There's nothin' wrong with your feelings," Nino states, shrugging. "If it makes you feel any better, Mari is probably about as in love with you as you are with her." He winks at the befuddled model. "We should go now. I like me some pasta." Nino strolls out the door, not waiting for Adrien to pick his jaw up off the floor and walk out with him.

Adrien flounders for a moment before running after Nino. "Nino! What the fu—"

 

***   *   ***

 

"' _Mamamia_?'" Alya queries skeptically, lifting an eyebrow. "How original."

Marinette laughs. "Chill, Alys. The food is supposed to be great." She pushes the door open and ushers Alya past her. "The boys are already here somewhere... oh!" She waves to her boyfriend, a grin splitting her lips.

Alya makes eye contact with her own love interest and revels in the way he flushes pink.

_How sweet._

The ombré glances over at her best friend's boyfriend and nearly keels over in laughter.

"Is he even breathing?" she asks Marinette, snickering when the bluenette blushes.

"Good question...," Marinette trails off into a small fit of giggles as they get closer. "Hey, guys." She beams.

Adrien's mouth moves, but no sound comes out. Alya snorts, and even Nino manages a nervous chortle. The two lovebirds eye-rape each other for a straight minute before Alya decides to cut in.

"Can you guys take the 'I want to jump you' look somewhere else, please? It's killin' my vibe," Alya states blunty, taking the chair across from Nino with a huff and a small, hidden smile. Nino snorts, and Alya takes note of the strangled sound Marinette makes before she abruptly takes the seat next to Alya.

Adrien says nothing for the first five minutes of being there.

The group eventually orders, the waitress that had been seriously checking Adrien out finally leaving. Marinette's eye twitches, and Adrien reaches for her hand consolingly. Alya watches the exchange, cringing when Marinette moves her hand off the table to rest it in her lap.

 _'Poor Adrien,'_ Alya sympathizes internally, exchanging a look with Nino as Adrien flinches and pulls his hand away quickly.

Alya kicks Marinette under the table, jerking her head in Adrien's direction. Marinette merely hisses in pain before ignoring everyone again.

 _'Can't be easy,'_ Alya notes. _'Dating the most desired-after boy in all of Paris.'_

Nino clears his throat loudly. "So how's the internship at _Très Jolie_ going, Mari?" Alya sends him a grateful look for the conversation starter. Marinette perks up at the question, launching into a detailed recollection of the latest things she's been doing. Adrien watches her talk, a pained look pulling at his face when Marinette silently refuses to look at him. Seems like this date is less for Alya and Nino and more for their best friends. Which really doesn't bother Alya that much. You'd think it would... but Alya finds herself not minding at all. After all, how can she be happy when her best friend is feeling insecure?

Dinner drags on awkwardly. The waitress comes back with food, her flirty advances stronger than before. Adrien puts her off none-too nicely, seemingly pissed off at her for causing this issue with Marinette. Alya tucks this memory away into the 'Adrien' box, making sure to remember his loyalty to her best friend.

Adrien suddenly snorts as he crumples up the napkin he had just used to wipe his mouth.

"What is it?" Alya queries, frowning at the usually calm boy's unusual behavior. He tosses the little ball of a napkin at Alya. Alya feels Marinette's curious gaze on her as she flattens the napkin out. Marinette makes a frustrated noise and literally stands up from the table and walks away. Alya crumples up the napkin with the waitress' phone number scrawled in the corner and sets it to the side, a sneer of disgust pulling at her lips.

Adrien groans and stands up. "We'll be back," he promises Alya and Nino before running after his girlfriend. The tension the two had previously been keeping in the air abates, and both Alya and Nino sigh in relief.

"Didn't know 'Nette was the jealous type," Nino remarks with a frown, taking a breadstick from the basket in the center of the table.

Alya shakes her head, a frown curving her brows. "She's usually not... I don't know what's been up with her lately. When it comes to Adrien... she's usually pretty good at putting up with his fans." A memory comes to the forefront of Alya's mind, and she snaps her fingers and points at Nino. "You know what I think it is? Chloé. All those mean things she said to Marinette the other day..." Alya shakes her head. "Mari said it didn't affect her, but I think it did. Especially when Chloé refused to stop throwing herself at Adrien."

Nino cringes. "She did say some pretty harsh things..."

A sigh escapes Alya's mouth as she shakes her head. "Of course, none of it's true. Marinette more than deserves Adrien, and she's definitely pretty enough to be with him."

Nino nods in agreement, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Plus Adrien is so smitten for her, he can barely walk in a straight line when he so much as _looks_ at her." He chuckles. "I'm a little jealous."

At this, Alya frowns. "Of Adrien?" A stab of hurt strikes her. She supposes it wouldn't be odd if Nino still had lingering feelings for Marinette. After all, he sure had a big crush on her way back when... though Alya was sure that the afternoon they had spent together in that cage at the zoo during Animan's attack would have changed that.

"Well, yeah," Nino admits quietly, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he looks away from Alya. "He's with the girl of his dreams, and he's really happy."

Alya's mouth forms the 'o' shape, and her heartbeat picks up. So he doesn't still have feelings for... "And Marinette? You... don't still have feelings for her?"

Nino makes a face, and relief floods through Alya. "No! 'Course not. 'Nette's just a friend." He waves his hand about before abruptly blushing again. "I, um," he clears his throat and yanks at the collar of his shirt, almost as if overheating, "I have my eyes set on... someone else." At this, his gaze flicks to her before quickly dancing away. He plays with his straw as silence falls upon them once more.

A grin splits Alya's lips as she fiddles with her own straw. "Yeah, me too. I mean, I'm practically dating the Ladyblog, but I also have my eyes set on someone." She glances up at Nino. "Though I'm not sure if he's really into dating me or not."

Nino blinks blankly at her, as if processing her words. Finally, her meaning seems to click, and he blushes crimson. "W-well... maybe he's too scared to say something."

Alya cocks an eyebrow. "Why would I reject him? I'm on a date with him, am I not?"

At this, Nino chuckles, eyeing Alya with a spark in his eye. "We should let the OG power couple work out their problems first, _then_ we'll beat them at their own game. Deal?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

 

***   *   ***

 

"Marinette! Wait!" Adrien's feet scream in protest, blisters easily forming and rubbing against his once-nice dress shoes. Usually, he can run for minutes at a time with ease; however, he's currently clad in the loafers from hell. "Please!" he pleads, Marinette being close enough to hear him.

Her loose midnight locks dance in the wind as she continues sprinting some ways ahead of him. Adrien's stomach plummets as she rounds the corner and runs into the park. He nearly kills himself to keep her in view as he curves the corner not moments later.

His feet beg him to stop, but Adrien knows that if he stops to take his shoes off, he'll lose his girlfriend.

_Girlfriend._

The word slips off his tongue. The emergency word that Ladybug and Chat Noir agreed to use only when it was absolutely necessary.

"Pastry!"

Marinette halts mid-stride. Her shoulders tense, and she turns around, panic clear in her vivid eyes of cerulean-blue. "What? What is it?" she questions anxiously, running over to Adrien while scanning the area in her stilettos. "An akuma?" She comes to a stop in front of him, still eyeing the area as if an akuma will jump out from behind a tree.

"No," Adrien murmurs, scratching the back of his neck.

Oh boy.

Marinette looks up at him so quickly, Adrien flinches. "Adrien," she says, her voice low and dangerous, "that word is used for emergencies only."

Adrien crosses his arms, cocking an eyebrow down at Marinette. "This is an emergency."

"No it isn't!" she snaps furiously, crossing her own arms to match Adrien.

Said boy throws his hands up in the air. "Well how else was I supposed to get you to stop running?!"

Marinette positively glares at him with all her might. "You weren't!" she shouts, tears of anger welling in her crystal eyes.

Adrien's eyes widen in panic and fear at the sight of his girlfriend on the verge of crying. "Hey, hey. I'm sorry, Mari. You're right, I shouldn't have used the emergency word." His whole expression falls in on itself when Marinette sniffs, a tear running down her cheek. "No, no, no," he begs, using his thumb to cup her cheek and wipe the tear off. "Please, My Lady. Please don't cry. Don't do this to me. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry." He begins to babble mindlessly about how much of an idiot he is, losing more of his will as more and more tears fall from Marinette's shining eyes. Her lips part as a sob escapes, and something within Adrien shatters.

Lip quivering dangerously, Adrien grits his teeth and pulls Marinette into a hug. The only time his chest has ever ached this much is when he discovered his mother to be missing. Bloodcurdling _pain_ erupts within him as Marinette's sobs escalate.

"God, _please_ ," Adrien whimpers desperately, kissing the top of Marinette's head, "please talk to me, Mari."

When her shaking doesn't stop, Adrien (with quite a bit of difficulty) yanks himself away from Marinette. She immediately curls in on herself, her shoulders huddling, head dropping, knees shaking. The sight pains Adrien, and so he sends the text as quickly as possible.

**_Mari isn't feeling well. Taking her home. Sorry._ **

Adrien nearly chucks his phone aside in his rush to hold Marinette in his arms again. He shakes his head and looks around. When the coast is clear, he does the only he thinks he can do in that moment.

**"Plagg, claws out!"**

Chat Noir takes the quivering girl into his arms bridal-style. Her small form seems even smaller than usual as she holds on to him for dear life. He grimaces and shifts her weight, accessing his baton as her legs wraps around his torso. Chat urges her head forward, resting it on his shoulder.

And like the shitty superhero he feels like, Chat Noir vaults away, taking the supposed damsel in distress with him.

 

***   *   ***

 

Nino frowns down at his phone. "They're not coming back," he informs Alya with a shake of his head. "'Nette's not feelin' well."

Alya grimaces. "I should be there to help—"

"No," Nino cuts her off. "She's got Adrien. They need to work their thing out on their own."

The ombré relinquishes a sigh, her gaze fixed on the raindrops beginning to spot the restaurant window. "I know. I just feel kind of useless, you know?" Her downcast expression leaves a sour taste in Nino's mouth.

"Hey," he says quietly, reaching for her hand and successfully grasping it, "it's okay. Mari's a fighter." He caresses her knuckles gently.

"I know," Alya smiles wryly, "I know." She sighs again, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I just wish I could help her somehow," she admits, frustration lacing her voice. "I can't do anything! She's going through a tough time and I—" She takes a deep, quivering breath. "I don't know," she chuckles, though the sound is far from amused. She scrubs at her eyes with the hand not being held by Nino. "This is stupid!" She laughs again, this time sounding pained.

Nino shakes his head, clutching her hand tighter. "No, Alya," he insists softly, squeezing her hand in assurance. "This isn't stupid. You care about your best friend. That's far from stupid."

Alya blinks up at him, as if she had forgotten he was there. After a moment, she smiles a half-smile, glancing down at their interlocked fingers. "Thanks, Nino," she murmurs quietly, looking at the ground as a very light blush dusts her dark cheeks.

Nino runs his thumb over her knuckles once more, smiling sympathetically. "Any time, Alys. Any time."

Sometimes stepping down and waiting for things to take their course is hard. Watching life around you move is difficult. But I personally believe that as long as you have a little courage... anything is possible.

So have some courage; there's plenty to go around.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaand that's a wrap! More to come, loves. <3
> 
> Xoxo, J.


End file.
